


Go Through Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam's nice night out together takes a deadly turn.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Death or Worse





	Go Through Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



> For the Go Through Me spot on Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> Gifting this to Mary, who helped prompt the end result of this fic. Mind the tags!

The rain beats heavily on the pavement, but Theo hardly notices. His attention is only focused on the man in front of him. He’s dancing as he walks along the road, his happy laughter drifting back to Theo. Theo’s content to stay back and watch him. It’s one of his favorite things, seeing Liam happy.

“Theo,” Liam calls, spinning around and walking backwards so he can face him. “Come dance with me!”

“You know I can’t dance,” Theo says, though his steps still speed up, bringing him closer to Liam.

“Hmm I’d argue against that,” Liam says, grabbing Theo’s hands and pulling him in. “I’ve seen you dance lots of times, and I love it.”

“Hmm I wouldn’t call that dancing though,” Theo smirks. He leans in and kisses him softly. “At least not any dancing I can do out here in public.”

“No one’s around,” Liam says, trailing his hands down Theo’s back as he starts to sway slowly, urging Theo to do the same. “Just us.”

“We’re still out in the open,” Theo reminds him.

“Whatever happened to your sense of adventure?” Liam teases.

“I’m plenty adventurous,” Theo argues. “I can show you how much when we get home.”

“Hmm I’m looking forward to that.”

He kisses Theo, slow and lingering, his tongue coming out to lick along the seam of Theo’s lips. Theo sighs and opens for him like he always does, like he always will. He’s long ago learned than there’s nothing he would ever deny Liam. He’d give him the world if he could.

A bottle smashing nearby has them pulling back, “Well look at this.”

Theo turns his head to see a group of men standing there. They’re glaring daggers at Theo and Liam. “Is there a problem gentleman?” Theo asks.

“You’re damn right there is,” one of the men says, stepping forward. Theo’s eyes drift down, taking in the knife. 

“Liam,” Theo says quietly, moving until he’s standing more in front of Liam, keeping himself between the men and his boyfriend. “When I say to, I want you to run.”

“What?” Liam hisses. “I’m not leaving you.”

“I’ll be right behind you,” Theo assures him. “I just need you to go when I tell you.”

“Oh you boys aren’t going anywhere,” the first man says. “Especially not that boyfriend of yours. We got a score to settle.”

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks. “I don’t even know you.”

“Don’t know me?” the man laughs bitterly. “Yeah I imagine you wouldn’t know me. I’m too low on the food chain for someone like you, right?”

“What?”

“You took my job,” the man says. “It was supposed to be mine and you came in, all young and tech savvy and you took it from me.”

Theo suddenly has a flash of understanding. Liam had gotten a promotion last week. One he’d been working for for years. He’d been so excited about it. He hadn’t been the only one up for it, of course. But that’s normal. Nothing to cause this reaction from the man in front of them.

“Liam deserved that job,” Theo says. “He’s worked hard for that promotion.”

“And you think I haven’t?” the man snarls. “I worked twenty years for that company. Twenty god damned years. And what do they do to thank me? They give your boyfriend the job and fire me.”

“That’s not Liam’s fault,” Theo says. “He doesn’t control what they do.”

“No, but he could have turned the job down and made sure they gave it to someone more deserving!”

“I do deserve it!” Liam shouts around Theo.

“Liam,” Theo says gently. “Careful.”

“Yeah well, you won’t have to worry about that,” the man says. “Because it’s going to be mine again come tomorrow when you’re not around to take it.”

A cold fear washes over Theo. He plans to hurt Liam. He’d brought the knife on purpose, intent on causing him harm. “You want him, you're going to have to go through me,” Theo says, voice shaking with barely concealed rage. 

How dare he come here and threaten Liam? How dare he think Liam doesn’t deserve to have his job? And that he should die just because he got it and this guy didn’t? It’s ridiculous. 

“Gladly,” the man says. He lunges for Theo and Theo jumps back. He turns to Liam. 

“Run! Liam! Run!”

“I can’t just…” Liam begins, but Theo cuts him off.

“You have to! Go!”

Liam starts running, he pulls out his phone as he goes, and Theo hopes he’s calling the cops. Theo’s attention turns back to the group of men in front of him. There’s no way he’s going to be able to fight them off on his own. 

So he turns and flees after Liam, hoping there fast enough to get away. That they can somehow shake these assholes and get somewhere safe. There are shouts and footsteps all around him, but he tells himself to keep going. His steps slow when he sees a body on the sidewalk up ahead. 

_No,_ he thinks. _No. No. No._

This is someone else. Some other poor soul. It’s not Liam. Because he is fast. He ran track. He got away. 

But then Theo sees the familiar maroon hoodie. The number of the back. 9. “No,” he whispers. He falls to his knees next to the body and turns it over, letting out a sob when he sees Liam’s face. “No. Liam. Please.”

The rain still pours heavily down around them, mixing with Liam’s blood as it spills from his chest onto the pavement. Theo raises his hand to Liam’s neck and feels for a pulse. He holds his breath, waiting. A sob of relief leaves his lips when he feels one. It’s faint, but it’s there. 

“Don’t worry,” Theo tells him. “I’m going to call an ambulance and you’re going to be okay.”

“Oh I wouldn't count on that.”

Fear and rage pulse through Theo at the same time. He gets to his feet and turns to face the man. “You’re not going to get away with this?”

“You think so?” he asks. “Because I think I am. I think they’re going to find your boyfriends dead body here and yours along with it. The murder in your hand with your prints all over it. It’ll tragic. A boyfriend gone mad with rage. So much that he killed his boyfriend and then himself. And…”

Theo lunges for him. He knocks him to the ground and they roll, fighting for the knife. Theo gets it and stumbles back off the man. 

“Theo.”

It’s a faint whisper, but Theo would still know Liam’s voice anywhere. He turns to look at him, a happy laugh of relief leaving him at seeing Liam awake. “Liam.”

Liam’s eyes widen, and he cries his name. And for a moment Theo doesn’t understand why. Not until he feels the pain in his chest. He looks down to see the blade poking out of his chest a second before it disappears only to appear again and again. Blood stains his white shirt, and he thinks about how much it’s going to cost to get dry cleaned. A silly thought, but it’s there. And then he’s falling forward, face down onto to the damp pavement. 

He can still hear Liam’s voice, crying out his name and he lifts his head. It’s so hard to do. His body aches and feels so heavy. But he needs to see Liam. He needs to get to him. He uses all the energy he has to crawl across the ground towards him. Their hands touch and their eyes meet and Theo does his best to muster a smile. “I love you.”

And then he’s falling and falling and falling. The last thing he sees is Liam’s blue eyes, no longer the bright blue he loves so much, but dull with death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
